Flesh for the Taking
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: Sweat. The mattress smelled like sweat, vomit, and sex. Nasty combination to smell as your face is being pushed into the scratching material, mouth wide as you choked on your screams and tears. RATED M for Sexual content & Language.


**(So I had an odd urge to watch and buy the movie The Hills Have Eyes Unrated and watched it and was disturbed because I hadn't seen the whole film before and found myself drawn to Lizard. He was played by fucking Robert Joy! That was the only reason I wanted to see this movie…. But then I found myself kinda liking Brenda, even if at times I'm like "you a dumb bitch arnt cha". I don't know I had mixed feelings about her at first but liked her later on as the film went on. So naturally since she is technically a final girl and I loved final girls, I ended up falling into the Brenda/Lizard fan group – which OMG there are other fans for them here – and wala! Made this horrible nasty thing… Enjoy)**

.

.

.**  
**

**Flesh for the Taking**

.

Sweat. The mattress smelled like sweat, vomit, and sex. Nasty combination to smell as your face is being pushed into the scratching material, mouth wide as you choked on your screams and tears. Nails pulled at the once white – now a sickly yellow – sheets as spasms of pain and forceful pleasure was pounded deep into her spread open body.

Grunts and growls above her were all she could make out aside from the occasional gutted word of "fuck" and "whore" and "mine". Leather fingers – covered in ratted gloves – dug into her hips, bruises and claw marks from his nails burning and hurting as much as his feverish movements.

She tried to pass out more than once, but he wouldn't let her. His strong hands would yank at her hair, forcing her to look up. She'd tried to crawl away, grabbing at the headboard as it bounced and clanked against the peeling wallpaper of the room but he'd grabbed her hair again and pushed her body on to the board and wall, biting at her shoulder and neck, continuing to tug at her blonde locks while his other hand gripped her hips and pulled her along with him.

She'd slid down the board once he pulled back, bringing her as she was now with her face down in the mattress and clawing at the sheets as he wouldn't let up…. How many times had this gone on now? She wasn't sure. She'd lost count after five. He had a lot of energy. His mutant body allowed for adaption and lasting longer she'd absently – inappropriately timed – thought during what she guessed was the third time around.

"Mine!" he snarled suddenly, yanking her hair and tugging her onto her hands. She cried out and whimpered as he licked at the salt of her sweat trickling down from the nape of her neck to her back. She could feel the skin of his cleft lip and teeth on her back along with his tongue. She shivered and panted as his body arched over hers in a possessive and dominating way. She could hear and feel his breathing as it brushed against his ear.

She couldn't pull her face away – his breath was horribly foul and sickening – with his fingers gripping her hair and holding her in place. "Like it," he hissed in her ear, his hips pounding continually, never slowing down. His hand holding her hip found her right breast and gave a painful squeeze, tugging and bruising the skin roughly as she cried out.

He laughed, coming out as choked pants of air as he nuzzled her cheek and grinned, his deformed face stretching even more grotesquely. "Yeah! Like it!" he cackled and she closed her eyes and whimpered, letting out a choked sob. He only giggled – there was no other word she could think to use for the sound he made – and released her hair, his other hand finding her left breast and administrating the same painful attention he was giving the other.

He groaned and continued his jerking movements. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she tried again to pass out. She couldn't take this! She didn't want to take this! She wanted it to end! Please just let him kill her or end it! She felt her body slacking and he seemed to sense it too for he suddenly jerked up, releasing her breast and grabbing at her hair and yanked so hard she was sure he'd rip her scalp from her skull. "Bitch!" he roared and she screamed as she felt him smack her upside the head with his other hand. He cursed her a few times before grabbing her hips and rocking her against him so hard now that jolts of pain shot up her spine and around her muscles in her hip and back.

She choked on air as she tried to breath, her ribcage hurting and her shoulder blades curling, looking like wings coming out of her back. His hand released her hair and suddenly she was falling forward onto her face as he pushed her, yanking out of her. She gave an involuntary moan of – relief? Disapproval? – Until he grabbed her and she was slammed onto her back.

She was forced to look up at him now. He hadn't done this in a while and she preferred to be taken from behind then having to look at him. He was lean, but toned. He was burned and scared and he wasn't small. If her aching canal was any evidence of that, seeing him was another proof to take.

Before she could adjust to being free, he was on top of her, pinning her hands to the side of her head as he slammed and forced himself once again inside her, groaning and throwing his head back and panting. Although her eyes burned from all the crying she had already done, it didn't stop the tears as she choked in pain and her body succumbing to some enjoyment out of this hell it was being forced through.

She was only human, though. The body was willing if the mind and soul weren't as she'd once heard said long ago. He lowered his head down and went at her breast, watching them bounce from his forceful intrusion rocking her body violently. He bit and sucked, milking her. She'd always thought only pregnant women could be milked. Was she pregnant? Hormones maybe? She hazily wondered this as he bit and suckled her, plowing and plowing and plowing.

The heat and the constant energy the sex – rape – was having on her was making her delirious she knew. But what could she do? She panted and turned her head away as he looked up from her breast and sneered. He grabbed her hair – he liked her hair she guessed – and dragged a kiss from her, biting hard on her chapped lower lip and making it bleed. She hissed as he lapped up the blood and crooned loudly, throwing his head back and howling like some hick enjoying the rewards of its prey. Which wasn't too far off.

Then – just as any other time before – he let out a loud hissing curse – "Fuck!" – and she felt him twitch inside her, exploding. The shock caught her body off guard and she wailed, body locking and head rolling back as her body arched and she followed, bursting as his hot stream burst inside her birthing canal, a scream echoing from deep within her as she choked back tears. Not again… Not again… NOT AGAIN!

He pumped into her until every last drop of him was spent inside. He cackled breathlessly and leaned down and forced his deformed mouth on her own, pulling out. She prayed – to God, to Jesus, to whoever would fucking listen – to please let this be the end! She couldn't take this! She was raw and coated in his seed and her body was so bruised she was breaking.

His lips split into a grin as his hand's glided over her body, feeling out her sweat and raw tugged flesh. He licked his lips and giggled as his hands slid down past her soaked entrance to her puckered hole. She choked and shook her head as he bounced happily, his callused fingers dug and buried themselves in her ass. She bucked and screamed as he hooted and held her down and positioned himself at his new hole and cackled as she screamed and screamed and screamed.


End file.
